cheveux et caresses
by ylg
Summary: Un petit aperçu de la vie privée de Sôma et Kendappa Ô. ::yuri plus ou moins graphique::


titre : cheveux et caresses (version longue)  
auteur : ylg  
base : Rg Veda  
genre : hum, voyeurisme ?

j'avais écrit un drabble sur un pan de l'intimité entre mes deux persos préférés dans Rg Veda et puis j'ai eu envie de développer un peu plus que sur 100 mots seulement

attention attention : ceci est une fic YURI c'est-à-dire, deux filles qui s'aiment et se le font savoir ; si l'idée de deux personnes du même sexe amoureuses l'une de l'autre vous répugne au plus haut point, ben d'abord je n'comprends pas comment vous supportez de lire des manga de CLAMP en général et _Rg Veda_ en particulier, mais bon surtout, c'est pas la peine de continuer plus loin, faites demi-tour tout de suite et ne vous embarrassez pas à me lire. Et encore moins à me flamer, tant qu'à faire.

Si au contraire vous êtes fan du genre, j'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui cloche.

* * *

C'est une heure privilégiée, un moment qui n'appartient qu'à elles. C'est un moment secret, chaque jour recommencé, réinventé. A la fin de la journée, quand Sôma termine son entraînement, quand Kendappa Ô est libérée de tous ses devoirs de reine et de musicienne, elles se retrouvent enfin et peuvent s'accorder le temps de se délasser. Rien qu'elles deux, personne d'autre n'est autorisé à franchir les portes de la salle d'eau de Gandaraja à cette heure-ci. Les servantes sont chargées de veiller à la bonne température de la pièce, du bain, à la quantité et la qualité des divers produits et accessoires de beauté nécessaires, mais leur rôle s'arrête là.

Les mains agiles de Sôma défont lentement, précautionneusement toutes les attaches, tous les nœuds qui retiennent les parures et les vêtements de sa reine, les ôtent délicatement un à un, prenant tout leur temps, jour après jour. Les bijoux disparaissent, les tissus précieux laissent peu à peu apparaître les courbes de la chair tendre, le grain satiné de la peau, révélant les recoins les plus secrets.

Quand il ne reste que son diadème, Kendappa Ô déshabille à son tour sa guerrière. Elle est la seule qui puisse la faire quitter sa carapace de combattante et la voir humaine et vulnérable. Qu'il lui en a fallu, de la persévérance, pour percer les murs qu'elle s'était bâtis à la mort de son clan !

Elle se souvenait de leur première rencontre, quand elle n'était que rage, qu'elle avait surgi de nulle part, belle et dangereuse comme un animal sauvage. Elle se souvenait avec un frisson du trouble qui l'avait envahie. Elle se souvenait de l'abattement qui avait suivi et comme elle avait tant souhaité lui rendre la flamme qui semblait éteinte en elle ; cet ange qui était apparu sur sa route puis semblait s'être aussitôt décomposé, elle voulait à tout prix le ramener à la vie. Elle avait veillé sur elle comme sur un petit enfant, prenant soin de son corps comme de son cœur. Là où n'importe qui aurait sans doute préféré se laisser mourir, Sôma s'était accrochée à la vie, acceptant la main que lui tendait Kendappa Ô.

La reine musicienne avait pris plaisir à jouer pour elle des heures durant, l'avait serrée dans ses bras la nuit quand le chagrin la submergeait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse que quand un sourire avait enfin fleuri sur les lèvres de Sôma. Elle avait senti sa chaleur l'envahir, l'illuminer vraiment, comme si ce jour-là elles étaient deux à renaître à la vie.

Avant de rencontrer Sôma, Kendappa Ô, comme toutes les reines, avait des servantes pour l'assister, l'habiller et la baigner. Rien que de très ordinaire. Depuis, elle y a découvert un plaisir nouveau. Cette intimité qui s'est créée entre elles, elles ont tacitement décidé de la conserver. Personne d'autre n'y intervient plus jamais.

A l'heure du bain, son diadème est la dernière parure que la reine conserve. Ce n'est que lorsque le tout dernier rempart de tissu entre elles est tombé, lorsqu'elles sont toutes deux entièrement nues, que Sôma l'enlève et laisse la chevelure couler librement le long de leurs corps.

Des flots d'un noir profond se répandent la peau nacrée, épousent les courbes, glissent sur les mains, les bras couleur de miel qui s'offrent à la caresse. Sôma laisse filer les longues mèches et retient son souffle, s'abîme dans la contemplation de sa princesse, vêtue de ses seuls cheveux. Ils nappent les épaules rondes et cascadent dans son dos, viennent cacher les boutons de roses de sa poitrine. Au moindre mouvement, ils se lovent amoureusement autour d'elle, s'enroulent sur les avant-bras élancés, sur les cuisses galbées, effleurent la ligne souple d'une cheville.

A chaque fois, cette vision fait battre son cœur plus vite, plus fort, et Kendappa Ô rosit un peu. La sensation de la chevelure contre elle, comme la soie la plus fine, lui donne des frissons de plaisir. Sôma prend tout le temps qu'il faut pour démêler l'interminable drapé, et chaque geste la fait frémir de plus belle, presque haleter. Le serpentement fugitif des cheveux contre sa peau, le souffle déplacé à chaque mouvement emplissent tout son être. La seule pensée de Sôma glissant ses doigts agiles dans toute leur longueur, posant ses lèvres pour mieux goûter leur douceur, leur parfum, là où elle-même ne sentira pas le baiser volé, se noyant dans la cascade couleur de nuit, la comble au plus haut point. Laver, rincer, coiffer à nouveau et natter prolongent d'autant la magie de l'instant.

Cela tourne au jeu, aux rires, quand elles s'éclaboussent l'une l'autre, se savonnent mutuellement. Puis elles offrent leurs corps à l'alanguissement du bain et il n'y a que la plénitude d'être ensemble ; le monde extérieur s'efface et seul reste le contentement. Elles se frôlent sous l'eau et des vagues de bien-être les parcourent.

Le séchage tient plus de la caresse que de la simple friction et les dernières gouttes sont parfois cueillies du bout des lèvres. Sôma le termine en massage, chaque pouce du corps admirable de sa reine minutieusement oint. Du bout des doigts elle fait pénétrer l'onguent parfumé, exaltant le grain délicat de la moindre parcelle de peau. Les mains s'attardent souvent dans les creux, sur les rondeurs, juste un peu plus qu'il ne faudrait et elles finissent enlacées, partageant leur chaleur et leur douceur. Elles goûtent simplement le contact, ambre et albâtre l'un contre l'autre.

Pas un mot ne sera prononcé de peur de briser l'instant, tant elles savent combien il est précieux à chacune.

Mais il faut finalement draper les tenues de nuit, les formes se voilent à nouveau. Le rideau tombe entre elles, et elles en éprouvent toujours un petit pincement au cœur.

Leur souhait le plus profond serait de rester éternellement dans les bras, sur les lèvres l'une de l'autre, mais aucune voix ne le formulera, comme si demander trop pouvait perdre à jamais ce qu'elles ont déjà. Et toujours, elles espèrent en silence le jour suivant pour laisser leur corps se raconter tout ce que les paroles gardent pour elles.

* * *


End file.
